Beneath the Moonlight
by SeventhSenses
Summary: Kabuto can hurt her and she'll survive, but what happnes when Shikamaru comes into her life? [mild yaoi in the last chapter]
1. Waiting 'til the end of time

AN: For what you're about to read to make much sense you'll need to read this. Saeko is a character I invented. Basically she's a female ninja with purple hair and ice blue eyes. You'll find out about her special jutsu in a later chapter, all you need right now is the basics.

I quite like this fanfic but please let me know what you think in a review! Read and review if you could.

Disclaimer: I think this is fairly obvious but I don't own Naruto. I own a plushie version of Naruto and Gaara, but the anime and manga are definitely not mine. If they were don't you think I could have actually just put these ideas in a few episodes? Yeah, I thought so.

----------

Saeko stood waiting by the window staring out at the moon. The clock read 11:59 as her spirits began to fall. Still, she hoped tonight would be different than all of the others.

Every night she waited until just after midnight, hoping Kabuto would come. He had promised her that one day when it was safe, he would stop working for Orochimaru. He would come to her at midnight and the two could finally be together.

Saeko had known all about Kabuto's history with Orochimaru (Kabuto felt so connected to her that he couldn't help but tell her everything) but still felt like she needed him. Every time they parted she felt immense sorrow. They'd be able to meet once a year, as Kabuto kept going back to the Chuunin exam. Saeko had graduated years before, but going there was the only time she got to see Kabuto, and even that was only once a year.

A chiming of the clock signified that midnight had arrived. Saeko sighed and left her spot at the window as she heard a faint knocking at the door.

"Saeko?" A quiet voice from behind the door asked.

Saeko walked to the door, turning the knob slowly before pushing open the door.

"Kabuto," Saeko said softly, standing completely still for a moment before rushing into his arms.

The two held each other close for a while before stepping into Saeko's apartment.

"You came," Saeko said her voice barely a whisper.

"I promised I would," Kabuto said as he stroked the back of her hand, "Did you doubt me?"

"No," Saeko said immediately, "But with every day that passed I began to loose hope. What if you had tried to stop working for Orochimaru but he wouldn't let you? What if… what if he killed you?"

"Hush," Kabuto said, caressing her face lightly, "I'd never let that happen. I won't let there ever be a time when we need to say goodbye."

She smiled at his kind words; in the moment all she could do was believe him.

He pulled her close and the two shared their first kiss in almost a year. It felt so innocent yet it invoked a fiery passion in both of them.

Quickly the kisses became longer and deeper, losing their original innocence. Kabuto's tongue entered Saeko's mouth swiftly causing her to release a soft moan of pleasure.

Slowly the two walked towards Saeko's bedroom, still lip locked, unwilling to break apart for even the short distance.

She lay down slowly on the bed, letting him plant soft kisses along her exposed skin. She tugged at his shirt, not wanting there to be so much fabric between them anymore. He pulled the shirt over his head before pausing briefly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kabuto asked.

A faint smile crossed Saeko's face as she nodded.


	2. Don't Hurt me

AN: Yes, it's short. I know that. I was lazy, but it gets the point across, plus has a nice cliffhanger type thing at the end. Though I've already typed up the next chapter and am planning on typing up the one after that one I post this chapter. Read and review everyone, I want to know what you think.

------

Sunlight peeped through the blinds the next day. Saeko stretched her arms out across the bed but instead of feeling Kabuto her hand brushed against a piece of paper. She plucked it off the pillow and saw that it read 'I had to go out. I'll be back later my angel-Kabuto.'

She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her pale skin. She collected her clothes from the day before which lay strewn around her room. Tossing the garments into the laundry bin she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and let her robe slip to the floor as she stepped into the shower.

The cold water cleansed her body and washed away the sweat from the night before. She turned off the faucet as she stepped onto the towel that lay on the floor beside the shower. She dried herself quickly as she walked back into the bedroom, picking out a set of fresh clothes. Sighing to herself she walked into the kitchen to make lunch.

She heard another knock at the door and she hastened to answer it.

Kabuto walked in, carrying a large tray that contained lunch for two.

He smiled as he set the tray down on the table.

He had gotten some of her favorite foods, including a burger and fries with a walnut brownie for dessert and a soda to drink.

She hungrily wolfed down the burger and fries, taking generous swigs of soda in between.

In the end, they shared the brownie, both feeding each other small bites until it was gone.

"Is this why you went out?" Saeko asked, smiling.

'It would be so much easier to tell her that was it,' Kabuto thought, 'Tell her I went out to get us some food after last night… but after something like that happened I just can't lie to her.'

"It wasn't," Kabuto sighed, "I received an urgent piece of mail."

"Who would try to contact you here?" Saeko asked, desperately hoping it wasn't the one man she despised the most.

"Orochimaru," Kabuto said, "He wants me to go back to work for him."


	3. Driven Away

AN: Okay, all of these chapters are short. But they do get longer. And the story does get more interesting. Thanks to anyone who's actually reading this. Read and review people, you know you wanna (ewww, I just sounded like a cheese whiz commercial)

------

"You said you wouldn't though, right?" Saeko asked slowly.

"You have to understand," Kabuto started.

"No!" Saeko screamed as she pushed him away, "There's nothing to understand. Did he threaten you? No of course not! You're going back voluntarily aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"I am," Kabuto said, "Please listen."

"No," Saeko said, "If you really love me as much as you say you do you won't go back to work for that horrible man!"

"When did I ever say I loved you?" Kabuto asked icily.

"Out!" Saeko cried, her voice wavering as tears fell down her face, "Get out! I never want to see you again!"

"I'm not leaving," Kabuto stated simply, "Listen to what I have to say first."

"Get out or I'll make you get out," Saeko said angrily.

"You think you can make me leave?" Kabuto smirked.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of here," Saeko said, "5... 4..."

Kabuto the noticed the chakra gathering in her eyes. He knew then that she was serious, and if he didn't leave soon he would be on the receiving end of her special jutsu. Her special jutsu allowed her to freeze anyone in their place using just her eyes. He had seen better ninja than himself, fall victim to that jutsu so he walked toward the door.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to say goodbye to you," Saeko said darkly, "Goodbye, Kabuto."

Kabuto closed the door as he left, leaving Saeko feeling more alone than ever.

Unable to stay in her apartment she fled towards a grassy hill nearby, tears streaming down her face. She felt like death, like that at any moment she would stop breathing. No one had noticed her leave, she wouldn't be found for hours, maybe even days.

She was wrong. As she left one person saw her; saw the hurt on her face which made him hurt.

He followed her to where she sat, sobbing as though it would make the pain go away.

"Don't cry," he said as he walked up to her.

Saeko turned around when she heard his voice, blinking her eyes open. He brushed away her tears and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Shikamaru," Saeko said, her voice regaining some substance, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't watch you cry like this," Shikamaru said, "What happened?"

Saeko sighed before speaking again. She told him everything; how Kabuto had finally stopped working for Orochimaru, how she thought he loved her so she slept with him and how he went back to work for Orochimaru, breaking her heart.

"You shouldn't let him get to you," Shikamaru said gently, "Scum like that doesn't deserve you, or your tears."

"I know" Saeko said, regaining her composure, "But... I trusted him."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Shikamaru said calmly, "But I would never lie to you. You can trust me."

Saeko gave in to Shikamaru's comforting arms as she whispered, "I know."

-----

AN: Aha, and the next chapters going to have even more fluff. I'll update later this weekend, maybe before the weekend if I type up chapter 5 soon...


	4. Stay With Me

AN: Alright, I've typed the chapter after this, but right now I only have the copies I've saved in e-mail because the regular computer is freaking out. Like the monitor, I dunno, I'll get it sorted out. But either way, here's the new chapter! Once again, short, sorry about that, but please read and review.

-----

"It's getting late," Shikamaru said, observing the darkened sky, "Let me walk you home."

Saeko nodded as she walked with Shikamaru back to her house. She opened the door and felt her stomach fall.

"Kabuto," Saeko whispered as she found him once again seated on her couch.

"You've already tried to replace me I see," Kabuto said, looking at Shikamaru, "Tsk tsk what a sad specimen, still just a boy."

Saeko held Shikamaru back as he began to walk towards Kabuto.

"Don't let him get to you," Saeko whispered to Shikamaru, "It's what he wants."

Shikamaru nodded and relaxed his stance.

"What are you doing here?" Saeko glared at Kabuto, "I thought I told you to get out."

"I'm giving you one last chance," Kabuto said, "If you apologize for throwing me out I'll take you back."

"Me apologize to you?" Saeko said in disbelief, "After you did the one thing that would make me so mad. After you broke my heart? I have a true friend now, Kabuto. Someone who won't hurt let me get hurt and when they say something they mean it."

"This weak thing?" Kabuto scoffed, "You've known hi m for what? A day? A rebound relationship that won't last."

"I've known him for a long time," Saeko said, her voice weakening, "But it was today that we really talked. He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, but even if he was it wouldn't be any of your business."

"What kind of a friend would let you be verbally assaulted?" Kabuto questioned.

"Shikamaru knows I need to get through this myself," Saeko said before counting, "What kind of man would verbally abuse his ex-girlfriend?"

"Ah, Shikamaru… Nara Shikamaru is it?" Kabuto smirked, "One of the laziest ninja families who ever lived. How could he protect you?"

"I would protect her against anything," Shikamaru said, "Especially troublesome people like you."

"You think you could defeat me?" Kabuto laughed.

"Only if you forced me to," Shikamaru replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Kabuto smirked.

"No!" Saeko cried out, "I won't let you fight. Leave, Kabuto, leave now."

"If I leave I won't be responsible if you get hurt later," Kabuto said, his voice wavering and different than his usual cool tone, "If Orochimaru wants to get rid of you…"

"I've done nothing to Orochimaru," Saeko said, "Even if I had I can protect myself."

"And I'd help protect you," Shikamaru said, stepping in front of her, "Now leave, Kabuto."

Kabuto bowed slightly before smirking and walking out the door.

"Shikamaru," Saeko whispered, "Will you stay here tonight and sleep on the couch? I'm scared."

"Of course," Shikamaru said instantly.

Saeko handed him a blanket before walking into her room and changing into a night gown. She fell asleep quickly but was plagued with nightmare of Orochimaru and Kabuto coming to hurt her with Shikamaru lying on the floor in front of her, dead. She woke suddenly and walked into the living room.

She watched Shikamaru's chest rise and fall for a few minutes before calming down. She started walking back to her room silently but the floor creaked under her feet.

"Saeko?" Shikamaru asked drowsily, "Are you okay?"

"Nightmares," Saeko shook as she walked to the couch and lay next to Shikamaru, "Please don't ever let me go."

Shikamaru wrapped his arms rightly around her and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"I won't," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

-----

AN: Okay, Kabuto is actually one of my favorite characters but it's easy to write him as evil. I will make a fanfic sometime where he's a nice guy, so, uh... woo! Anyways, thanks for reading, and yeah, I know, a bit cheesy but cute, right? Let me know what you think.


	5. So Close

AN: Yeah, I'm really bad at keeping a normal type of update schedule, but here's the next chapter either way, please read and review.

---------

Shikamaru's eyes flickered open the next morning. He looked down at Saeko who was still snuggled against him. A small smile crossed his face as he saw how peaceful she looked. He wanted to get up to stretch his legs but he wouldn't move. He had said he wouldn't let her go and he wasn't going to break his word.

Suddenly, Saeko's eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Good morning," Shikamaru said with a smile.

Saeko smiled as she felt Shikamaru's warm arms still wrapped around her, "Thank you for staying with me."

"It was no trouble," Shikamaru said honestly.

Saeko smiled at him gently before reluctantly standing up and whispering, "I should go change."

Shikamaru nodded as Saeko disappeared into her room. From the other side of the door, Saeko sighed, wishing she could've stayed there all day where she truly felt safe.

She pulled off her night gown and tossed it in the laundry hamper. She opened her dresser, grabbing a shirt at random and tugging it on. Looking down, she recognized the top immediately. Kabuto had given it to her, to promise he would always be there for her. Made of the finest silk, it was a shame it was woven with such lies.

She yanked the shirt off and tossed it in the garbage can. Kabuto had lied, and he had changed. He didn't seem like the man she met anymore, or maybe he was but his charm had finally worn off.

She picked a different shirt from the drawer. She looked at it briefly before pulling it on. It was a plain cotton shirt, but it was practical. She pulled on a pair of shorts and ran a comb quickly through her hair. Suddenly she felt embarrassed about how she must have looked the night before and how desperate she must have seemed. She slicked on a layer of lip gloss before returning to the living room.

Shikamaru had sat up while she was gone but was still stretched out along the couch. Saeko wanted so badly to run up to him and just hold him tight. Instead, she sat down on the couch next to him.

A distant expression crossed Shikamaru's face as he gazed out the window.

"Something wrong?" Saeko asked.

Shikamaru shook his head and replied, "I just like watching the clouds."

Saeko nodded as she moved a little closer to him. Soon enough, there lips were almost touching.

Shikamaru pulled back as he remembered Kabuto's words about it being a rebound relationship.

"Not now Saeko," Shikamaru said as he tried not to upset her, "I don't want to be some rebound guy who you'll regret later."

Saeko stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and pointed out it before saying, "Please leave."

Shikamaru nodded and walked to the door. He didn't want to be like Kabuto and not leave when she clearly wanted him to. He also didn't want to forget about his morals and start kissing her when he wasn't sure it was what she truly wanted.

"I'll always be there for you," he whispered as he closed the door.

Tears formed in Saeko's eyes once more.

'Why would he to do that to me?' Saeko thought, angry now, 'I put myself out there and then...'

She walked back to her room and tossed her shorts on her bed. She pulled on a mini skirt instead and headed towards the door.

She needed someone right now, and although it hurt her that Shikamaru wouldn't be that person finding someone else wouldn't be hard.

She walked quickly, unable to run in the strappy heels she had selected. She was glancing from side to side as she walked and ended up bumping into Sasuke.

"What's wrong?," Sasuke asked, noticing how upset she looked.

"I care too much," Saeko replied with a sigh, not wanting to explain any further.

Sasuke nodded and walked her to his house.

The spent the day on the couch; Saeko in Sasuke's arms. They spoke very little other than Sasuke occasionally offering her something to eat or drink.

Soon enough, it was night time. The sky had turned dark and Saeko grew tired.

She knew she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon, she had found Sasuke for a reason. She pulled him closer and he quickly eliminated the space between their lips. He picked her up as he deepened the kiss and walked toward his bedroom. Once there he lay her down on the bed as she struggled to get his shirt off.

Sasuke smirked, it looked like it was going to be a long night...

-----------

AN: Yeah, so that turned out kind of weird, but you get the point. Although I'm starting to get mad, as it seems in almost every longer story I write one of the female characters ends up being a whore. But I will fix it! Seriously, when I start a new fic (have to finish this and Not Everything Lasts Forever First) I'll try not to do that again. And if I do... someone point it out. Well... thanks for reading!


	6. The Morning After

AN: Alright, I've had this typed for a while now but I've just been too lazy to post it. There's only a few more chapters in this, at least 2, maybe 3, depending on if I can come up with something. Read and review, come on!

--------

Saeko woke up early the next morning. She heard a small snore beside her. She looked over and saw Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully. Daylight was just peeking through the window and she suddenly realized how tired she was.

Turning over into Sasuke's arms Saeko fell quickly back to sleep; it had been a late night.

"Saeko," a soft voice whispered.

"Hmm…?" Saeko asked, finally awakened from her slumber.

"You should wake up, it's almost noon," Sasuke replied.

Saeko yawned as she sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Opening her eyes she saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed and carrying a tray of food.

"I was making you breakfast," Sasuke explained, pointing unnecessarily at the tray, "But you looked so peaceful I just let you sleep. It's probably cold by now…"

"That's okay," Saeko smiled, "I'm hungry enough that it won't matter."

Sasuke set the tray down beside her. She ate the waffles off the tray, not caring that they were room temperature by that point in time.

"About last night," Sasuke started rather awkwardly.

Saeko sighed, "I'm not in a relationship kind of place if that's what you want to talk about."

"I figured," Sasuke said, "You just got out of a relationship with that Kabuto guy right?"

"Yeah," Saeko said slowly before realizing something, "Wait, so you just slept with me when you knew there was no future? When you knew I was on the rebound? You took advantage of me?"

"Hang on now," Sasuke said gently, clearly trying to calm her down, "I figured if I turned you away you'd go running to some other guy, someone you maybe didn't trust and who might have done it just to take advantage of you."

"You're right," Saeko sighed, "I hope I'll be able to look back at this later and not regret it… like Shikamaru said I would."

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, he was obviously unaware of what had happened.

A single tear rolled down Saeko's cheek before she replied, "He was being so sweet to me when Kabuto left. He was taking care of me and showing me that someone did care, and there was someone I could trust. Then I started kissing him and coming onto him… but he backed away. He said he didn't want to be some rebound guy I'll regret later…. I regret it all now though, I don't even think he'll want to be around me anymore."

Sasuke nodded and sighed before cautiously asking, "You really like him, don't you?"

"I think I must," Saeko replied, "More than I thought I did for sure…. I mean at first it was just because he was being so sweet and making me feel safe but…."

"You should talk to him," Sasuke said, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"I don't know…" Saeko said.

"Think about it," Sasuke said "I'll leave and give you some privacy so you can get dressed."

"Thanks," Saeko said quietly.

Sasuke nodded as he left the room.

Saeko pulled on her worn garments, which, by the looks of it, Sasuke had gathered and placed beside the bed. She looked in the mirror at her creased and wrinkled clothing as she tried to smooth out her hair.

When she decided she looked presentable she walked out of Sasuke's room, down the stairs and into the living room. She found Sasuke sitting quietly on the couch reading. She walked over and sat next to him

"Are you doing okay?" Sasuke asked, noticing the look on Saeko's face.

"I guess so…." Saeko said, mentally debating what to say next, "I think I might leave soon….. I'll go home for a bit maybe, I want to get some fresh clothes and take a shower."

"What about after that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Saeko replied honestly, "Maybe I'll sit there for a while or take a walk somewhere…."

'Or maybe I'll go find Shikamaru and hope he isn't too mad at me,' Saeko thought afterwards.

"Have fun," Sasuke said, "Also, good luck with talking to Shikamaru."

"Thanks," Saeko said before turning toward the door, "Bye for now…."

She left quickly, not wanting to intrude any longer. She kept thinking of Shikamaru on her walk home, images of his face flooding into her mind.

She finally reached her house and went straight to the shower, somehow hoping the hot water would make her feel better and give her the courage to talk to Shikamaru.

--------

AN: I know, morning after talks suck. But she couldn't exactly just leave, that would be weird. I had to rewrite half of this, because originally Saeko ended up going swimming. Which is just messed up, so now she doesn't.


	7. We Have to Talk

AN: I would've posted this sooner, but I was trying to wait until I'd have enough time to right more. So, uh, enjoy! Read and reveiew please...

----------

Saeko walked nervously toward the door, her little confidence had drained in her walk to the house. She stepped up and knocked a few times, waiting, hoping he was home because if he wasn't she didn't know if she'd be able to come back.

"Coming," A voice said from somewhere inside, though Saeko could've sworn she heard him mutter "How troublesome," even through the door.

"Oh," Shikamaru said, opening the door, "Hello Saeko."

"Shikamaru!" Saeko exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"It is my house," Shikamaru said, still a bit dazed from her loudness.

"Of course but…." Saeko trailed off, she wasn't quite sure where she was going with that, "Can I come in? I promise I won't…. do what I did last time."

"Sure," Shikamaru said, holding the door open so Saeko could enter.

Saeko nervously seated herself on the couch when Shikamaru led her into the living room.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to me?" Shikamaru asked, determined not to make this easier for her.

"I really do," Saeko said, "I'm… sorry. I'm really sorry for thinking you liked me that way and would go for me right after my last boyfriend hurt me…. I wish I hadn't done it, but I'm glad you stopped me."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, "I'll accept your apology."

"Thanks," Saeko said, "There's more though. When I told you to leave then… well I didn't stay at home. I wasn't alone either. I went for a walk and I ran into Sasuke."

"You were with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

"I was…" Saeko started, "We went back to his house and didn't really talk much, I wouldn't even really tell him what was wrong…. Then one thing led to another and…"

"You slept with him," Shikamaru finished.

"I did," Saeko said, there was no point in denying it, "I wish I hadn't…"

"Then why did you?" Shikamaru demanded, it was unlike him to get this worked up.

"I just…" Saeko tried to explain, "It's just that I kept getting hurt, and although you didn't mean to hurt me you did. Then I just felt like I needed to be close to someone, really close. For that one night I'd feel safe, and I'd feel like I could trust someone. Sasuke was my friend… or one of the closest things to it that I've had. It just made sense at the time."

"It doesn't make sense anymore?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Saeko sighed, "I felt hurt and then I ended up hurting you by making you leave…."

"I wish I knew what to say," Shikamaru said honestly, "But there's nothing I can say. If you want me to say I forgive you for your night with Sasuke… I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Saeko asked desperately.

"I felt something for you Saeko," Shikamaru said, "That's why I pushed you away. I didn't want to hurt you, and have to have you talking to someone else about how much I hurt you later. I didn't know if you liked me or if it was just… a rebound thing."

"I understand," Saeko said slowly, "But wait, did you say you felt something for me? As in, you don't anymore?"

"I don't know what to think," Shikamaru said, "Even I can be confused sometimes. Now that you've explained yourself, I think it would be a good idea for you to go."

Saeko nodded slowly, salty tears forming in her eyes, "Can I come back sometime to talk?"

"I think it would be best if I came and talked to you when I'm ready," Shikamaru replied, every word he said was hurting himself as much as her, he wanted to forget everything and just be with her but knew life didn't work like that and he'd regret it later.

Saeko nodded again, a tear finally falling from her eye. As though that was the cue, Saeko started crying as she left Shikamaru's house. She ran home again, still trying to figure out how she thought going to see Shikamaru could somehow make everything better.

-----------

Sasuke walked to Shikamaru's house slowly, he had just seen Saeko run away crying. He knew that going to see her probably wouldn't help; it would be a better idea to go and talk to Shikamaru to see why Saeko had been crying. Sasuke knocked quickly on the door.

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he opened the door, annoyed not only that he had to answer the door twice that day but that Sasuke was there.

"I just wanted to know if you knew why Saeko was crying," Sasuke asked, "She seemed to be heading from over here and I wondered if she had come to talk to you yet."

"She was here," Shikamaru replied calmly, "You should know that you don't have to worry about her suddenly trying to leave you for me or something though, I made her cry."

Sasuke pushed Shikamaru and sent him hurtling across his house, "First off, me and her aren't together, never were, never will be. Secondly, why the hell did you make her cry?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Shikamaru started sarcastically, "You just slept together. So much better. I didn't mean to make her cry though, it just happened…. I told her I'd need time to try to forgive her for sleeping with you."

"Why is it even any of your business who Saeko sleeps with?" Sasuke taunted, trying to anger Shikamaru into spilling the truth, "As far as I could tell you two were never together, and you pushed her away didn't you? Why should you car-"

"Because I love her!" Shikamaru interrupted.

"What?" Sasuke asked wide eyed.

"That just slipped out," Shikamaru responded, "I didn't mean it. She's one of my best frie-"

"Don't even try that with me," Sasuke said, "You meant it when you said it whether you'll admit it or not. Now either you'll sulk for a bit, admit I'm right and go and talk to her or you'll sit here and be an ass about all of this. I know you're smarter than the second choice, Shikamaru."

"I can't face her right now," Shikamaru said meekly, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded as he walked back out of the house, calling a quick, "You better!" over his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed, he knew Sasuke was right but still couldn't face it.

AN: Okay, lame cheesy lovey fluffy soap opera stuff right? Ah well, I kind of like it like that. I'll update once I write the next chapter probably, maybe this weekend... Thanks for reading, anyone want to review?


	8. Boy Talk and Romance

AN:Alright, another chapter is here! Actually I've had this for a while, just too lazy to put it up. I know, there are barley any people reading this any more, but I might actually post the last chapter today.

----------

Shikamaru paced his house nervously. He was planning on going to talk to Saeko later that day, but was still debating what he should say.

If he said that he could forgive her for being with Sasuke, she'd be happy for sure. But had he even actually forgiven her for that, or was it just Sasuke's smooth talking that was making him talk to her in the first place.

He shook it off, and thought about going for a different angle. What if he told her that he loved her? Then again, what if she didn't say it back? He could just say he likes her…. That might work…

'What about forgiving her?' Shikamaru reminded himself.

It would be fair enough to say that he didn't care what happened in the past, as long as they could be together in the present and future. That just sounds so lame and cheesy though, like one of the lines from a bad romantic movie or something.

'I'll just go,' Shikamaru thought, 'Tell her I like her and that I'll try my best to forgive her. Yeah, that'll work….'

Finally decided on about what he would say, Shikamaru left his house quickly. He walked at a brisk pace towards Saeko's house, but knocked only to find no answer. Somewhat annoyed, Shikamaru decided to go look at the hill by Saeko's house. Once again, she wasn't there which just frustrated Shikamaru further.

He walked even faster towards Sasuke's place, hoping desperately that she wasn't back in his arms. He arrived there quickly, and waited for a moment before knocking. He heard footsteps approaching as he leaned against the railing.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sasuke said, opening the door, "What's up?"

"Oh just wondering if you've seen Saeko," Shikamaru replied, "I really need to talk to her soon, but I can't find her anywhere… I was wondering if you might know where she was, or if she was, you know, here."

"She's not here," Sasuke replied, "I think she said she was talking a walk around the village today though. If you try to catch up with her you probably won't find her anyways. It might just be a better idea if you wait until later to talk to her."

"Oh," Shikamaru said, "I guess waiting is a good idea, I'll go now…."

"You can wait here for a bit if you want," Sasuke said as Shikamaru turned to leave, "I kind of wanted to talk to you about what I said yesterday if that's okay…"

"Uh, okay," Shikamaru said, before awkwardly following Sasuke into his house.

Once they were seated on a couch in the living room, Sasuke spoke, "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you yesterday."

"It's no problem," Shikamaru replied quickly, after all he had been acting like a jerk and if Sasuke hadn't snapped at him he might've never gotten over it.

"No seriously," Sasuke said, "Like, I meant everything I said, but I shouldn't have just freaked out like that. Truth be told I felt bad about what I did, or I guess I should say, who I did after talking to Saeko after. She told me how you said you didn't want to have some rebound thing and it made me realize she really cares about you….."

"She does?" Shikamaru asked, surprised.

"For a genius you're pretty stupid sometimes," Sasuke sighed, "How many girls do you know that will just run up to you and apologize up and down even if the technically didn't do anything wrong?"

"I guess it's kind of weird…" Shikamaru stated, "It's just that if you like someone you always seem to assume they won't like you…."

"Of course," Sasuke said, "But now hopefully you might understand it a bit better, right?"

"I guess so," Shikamaru said, "I really should go now though."

Sasuke nodded, "Fair enough."

Shikamaru followed Sasuke to the door, leaving without saying another word.

Shikamaru walked toward the hill slowly, figuring at least that way he'd be close to Saeko's house whenever she got home, if it would be anytime soon. He wasn't quite prepared when he saw Saeko back at the hill.

A million thoughts were racing through his mind all at once, 'Should I talk to her right now? Will she be mad at me? Was Sasuke right, does she like me? Should I tell her how I feel? Should I tell her I forgive her? Should I-'

"Shikamaru?" Saeko asked quietly, "I know I probably shouldn't be talking to you, but why are you here?"

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to her.

Unable to stay quiet any longer Shikamaru spoke up, "I came to talk to you…"

"You did?" Saeko asked, the surprise was evident in her voice.

"I did," Shikamaru replied, "I overreacted the other day. You weren't at your house and you weren't here before, then Sasuke said he thought you were going out for a walk."

"Why were you talking to Sasuke about me?" Saeko questioned.

"You said he was your friend or something like that," Shikamaru replied evenly.

"Oh right," Saeko said, realizing it at last, "Please continue Shikamaru."

"What I came here to say," Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Is that it will be hard for me, but I'll try to get over you and Sasuke okay? I could finally talk to him again without wanting to punch him out, so I guess that's a good step. Besides, the past doesn't matter, what matters now is the present and the future… our present and future."

'Crap,' Shikamaru internally cursed, 'That's so cheesy! I may as well go all the way now…'

"The more important thing I wanted to tell you," Shikamaru hesitated, "I love you."

---------

AN: Thanks for reading! Okay, mini cliff hanger, kind of cheesy fluff... Oh and yes, Shikamaru can be stupid, but he smartened up at the end, right?


	9. How Can You Resist?

AN: And this is almost like part 2 of the other chapter but it's interesting... well kind of, I mean come on! Cliffhanger from the last chapter! Not that it was the most interesting cliffhanger, but still... read on!

---------

"What?" Saeko sputtered out.

"I said I love you," Shikamaru sighed, "I know you probably don't feel that way back, or if you do not that strongly but…. I just had to tell you."

The silence was almost deafening until Shikamaru spoke again, "Please say something. Say anything. I can't have you not talking to me."

"I….. don't know what to say," Saeko said quietly.

"I don't expect you to say it back!" Shikamaru exclaimed quickly, "I just…."

"I know you aren't expecting me to," Saeko said, "I want to though. Not because I'm trying to be nice either. It's because…. I feel the same way. But Shikamaru, I can't say it to you yet. I'm not quite there, okay?"

Shikamaru smiled, "It doesn't matter if you can't say it, just knowing that you feel it too is wonderful. I never thought you'd like me back, you know?"

"I never thought you'd like me back either," Saeko smiled, glad that Shikamaru had chosen to use the word like instead of love, "Especially after you pushed me away…. Which once again, I don't blame you for but you know…."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said softly, "I know. Now this is probably a pretty obvious question but… will you go out with me?"

"Of course," Saeko smiled again, "I would've been insulted if you hadn't asked. Though I thought you might ask to be my boyfriend as well, but apparently not…"

Shikamaru blushed softly, as it was he hadn't even thought Saeko would return his feelings, so he had only figured out what to do for a graceful exit and not the asking her out part.

"Will you…" Shikamaru started shyly.

"I'll be your girlfriend," Saeko replied, saving Shikamaru the trouble of trying to get out those last few words.

"Awesome," Shikamaru smiled, by this point he had stopped blushing.

The two just sat there for a moment before Saeko tackled Shikamaru. He hadn't been expecting it, and immediately fell back onto the grass. Saeko giggled as she watched Shikamaru's expression.

"Oh it's on," Shikamaru announced.

Saeko giggled even more as she stood up and ran away, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let me think about that," Shikamaru said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

He chased after her and soon caught up with the giggling girl, this time tackling her lightly to the ground.

"Tackling a girl," Saeko laughed, adding sarcastically, "Not exactly very gentleman like, Shikamaru, that's frowned upon you know."

"I know," Shikamaru smirked, "Then again kissing you right here, and right now isn't very gentleman like either. It's frowned upon too you know, they hate those public displays of affection."

With that Shikamaru leaned the remaining few inches to Saeko's face, capturing her lips in his. It was at this moment that Saeko was really glad that this was their first kiss. It was almost perfect, sweet yet a bit exciting. All too soon they had to break apart, gasping for air.

"Shikamaru," Saeko gasped, adding sarcastically, "That was very ungentlemanly, they're going to get you for that."

"As long as you're still with me," Shikamaru smiled, pulling Saeko up with him, "I don't care what they do."

----------

Sasuke smiled as he walked back towards his house. As it turned out, Saeko must have cut her walk short. When he arrived at the hill he found Saeko and Shikamaru intertwined and lip locked lying on the grass. Judging by that he figured things had gone well and deciding not to pry, he left.

'They really do make a cute couple,' Sasuke thought, 'Not that there was much doubt of that…'

Figuring he'd just ask Shikamaru what exactly happened later, Sasuke was almost home when he heard a voice behind him calling his name.

He whirled around quickly, though already knew who it was.

"Naruto," Sasuke confirmed, "What brings you're here?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before speaking up, "You told me to meet me here, remember?"

"Oh right," Sasuke said, the events of the past few days had made him forget about his meeting with Naruto, "Come on in then…"

Sasuke opened the door quickly and let Naruto walk in first.

"Why did you let me in first?" Naruto asked afterward.

"Ladies first," Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not a lady!" Naruto cried out.

"I'm just kidding," Sasuke smirked, "Geez Naruto can't you take a joke?"

Naruto sighed, figuring there was no point in arguing his point further, especially seeing as he wasn't sure what his point was in the first place.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"You're so direct today aren't you?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Whatever you say," Naruto said, "But seriously, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Naruto and seriously weren't exactly a normal combination so Sasuke decided to talk quickly.

"Oh just wondering if…" Sasuke said, wondering how to phrase it without creeping his friend out, "You had a… special friend right now?"

"You mean like a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Naruto asked, mentally shooting himself for saying boyfriend as well, Sasuke didn't need to know he went both ways.

Sasuke nodded.

"Nope," Naruto shook his head sadly, "Why?"

"Oh just wondering if uh…." Sasuke said, trying to sound as if it was no big deal, "You wanted to be… my boyfriend?"

Naruto remained stony silent for a minute before asking, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded nervously, usually a response like that was not a good sign.

"Sure!" Naruto cried out unexpectedly before trying to cover it up, "Oh, you know, it's cool with me…"

"Don't try to act cool," Sasuke smirked, "It doesn't suit you Naruto."

Naruto smacked Sasuke's arm indignantly, "Are you saying I'm an idiot?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sasuke smirked, "But now, you're my idiot."

With that, Sasuke pulled Naruto close and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He felt Naruto go weak against his body as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Smirking to himself, Sasuke figured out that in this couple, he'd be on top.

------

AN: Awww yes! They're together now, isn't that cute? Oh, and if you're wondering why there's random SasuNaru fluff at the end it's because Erika denied me the use of SasuNaru fluff in this other story, so it's here. Oh, and yes, kinky comment on the end right? Well I just had to add that too. That's the end, not overly dramatic, but definitely overly fluffy. Kind of cute though, right? Ah well, there you go...


End file.
